leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Dread Jones
Summary Story He was once a normal average anime fan from America who spent most of his days working and living a easy life while also getting rejected by girls. Then one day after leaving work a meteor hit down on top of him as his soon to be friend had entered Hikaemena's Head by accident as Hikaemena got up as his bones and muscles healed as Hikaemena through the meteor back into space as he later on became friends with a white dragon like snake that was from a different dimension that was in the meteor as he warns that they won't alone. The red dragon clan of a different world had been after the white dragon as Hikaemena promise to have a little white dragons back as Hikaemena gave him the name Skyborn as his name was hard to say. Hikaemena had been jumped at his job One day by the bloods who had the strength of the dragon clan as Hikaemena left Skyborn home.... but after weeks and a month of Hardcore training from a Skyborn, Hikaemena was better than ever and took on the whole Dragon clan and bloods even killed the leaders plus even saved Sun and Skyborn's family..... but after that happened Skyborn took Hikaemena to a hospital and disappeared as 3 months went by as Hikaemena went to trained from different part of Asia and Brazil to get stronger for the universal tournament but when he was taking a boat ride for home he was taken down through a portal of arms..... Hikaemena woke up in the middle of a forest and not knowing where his boat was. He later found out that he was not in this world and he was turned into a Dragon Born demon with The drive to get answers as he made allies. He knows that he didn't come to this place on purpose but he didn't realize that the reason why he is this way is because he was tricked into drinking an elixir known as Dragon's Fang as it was a poison that would kill a normal man but thanks to Skyborn's DNA mixing with his a few months ago.... Hikaemena Had been reborn as he even wears a seal to stop the demon from taking over. One month later he stayed in the New World that is in as he works as an assassin but he also comes back to his own world to work as an office worker that is also an assassin. Later on he had finally turned human again as he nearly lost all his powers but when a girl from space got saved by hika with or without powers....she restored them... he became a fighter as he actually was a fighter when he was younger but until his ex's girlfriend popped up hika didn't wanna fight anymore or train either....until now as he decided to go to college while also being a Street fighter and looking to help as much as he can in either world he is in.... Later on he finally got his demon form back with the addition that he has to wear a seal so he does not turn into a full-blown demon. He sacrificed his left arm to save his friend as he nearly died as he had his DNA fucked with other blood types. After dying he fight a boy becoming a demon so he took over that body and became his old demon self with the soul of Dev in his body. He decided to become a assassin again but to do that he must get the perfect weapon and best training...but when he finally got his hands on Devo Rose he was sent to a different world by his Clone Oni….he had lost his memories…..Now Hikaemena doesn't know much about his past or who he is as he goes by the name of Dread Jones as he just woke up one day on a table as scientist try to dissect him under the code name Zombie 275 and used him as one of the guinea pigs so he escaped. He also met a girl name speedy who was a bandit zombie hunter who was very fast , very skilled with her hammer and guns as they live together and kill zombies together trying to find his lost memories while also looking for the man or woman responsible for all of this. His memories or back now and he looks for peace in the world he is in now while also looking for vengeance of those who have destroyed his home world plus the other worlds also. As time passed by knowing that he has not been aging his mind became more and more crazy and twisted as he even made friends with a demon spawn known as Drake. Drake was a very violent and twisted type of demon who would control the mind of his host, but sadly Dread's mind was to dark for even Drake to even handle. So now kinda share Dread's body as Dread became an antihero after that day not caring if you kill someone in the ways of murder or saving someone in the ways of being a vigilante. Dread works right now as a butler and a mercenary for hire. Personality His personality can be summed up in many words as he is a asshole, emo, little cocky, brave and kind, honest, creepy, sweet, funny, quiet and smart, a big eater. He is a kindhearted, Sweet, Charming, Smart, curling, honest, anxious, badass, brave, gutsy, asshole, devilish, romantic, charmer, 2 faced, He knows how to cook and Tell awesome stories.he is very smart and very bright when I comes to talking about knowledge and the world not just fighting. Appearance Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: ''' Dread Jones Alias: Hikaemena Lǐchásēn/Hika '''Origin: Dread was born as Hikaemena Lǐchásēn in New York as he was the son of Natalya Right and Al Lǐchásēn as he was the first child as his mom two other child (by two different guys.) as one was a boy Kemon (18) who grow to be a leader and the other was a girl Yim (14) grow to be a radio host as Dread trained to be a Muay Thai fighter mostly only went to work and come home not really getting looked at as anything special. Gender: male Age: 22 (January 27,1995) Look of age: 16 Classification: Oni tentacle Vampire Zombie P.L.W (Perfect. Living. Weapon) Powers and Abilities: 《Ability 1// (Blood and bones) >(Hika was given the ability to heal his wounds, making his blood into any weapon he can think of such as: blades, armor, claws, whips, blood blasts, energy blood orb blast that can turn into blades into a instead. His bounds can even change sizes and move as Defense and offense weapons…. even his organs. His blood can even turn his whole body into a Puddle of blood that can blend in with water that as he can turn himself into a symbiont or just his blood into one making clones. He can even remove his body parts and they will still move on their own as he can even, Even turn his head at 100 degrees. The blood even helps him teleport to different locations or dimensions. Plus after fusing the a octopus man he gained the ablity to have his blood change shape into fish and change is blood to cold Or hot.) 《Ability 2// (Ghoul within) >(left eye shows he is also ghoul but his kagune can produce not 1 but but four black tentacle claws that provide him with muscular blades to cut or pierce foes.all the knowledge and skills he learnt from what he was forced to learn are put to use, he became capable of easily dodging quick attacks, his reflexes,speed, intelligence and strength were greatly enhance. His abnormal regenerating factor helps him taking normal shot as he is able to eat other zombies or humans if he wants plus human food.) 《Ability 3// Amphibian Physiology >(Power to use the abilities of amphibians. Such as: •360-Degree Vision •Aquatic Adaptation •Speed Swimming •Enhanced Agility •Enhanced Jump •Poison Generation •Prehensile Tongue •Wall Crawling) 《Ability 4// (skeleton Magic) >(he has 4 red flame black skulls hovering beside him or over him as each one has a different personality as one is happy and confident, the other is a bit crazy and rough, one is depressed and sad, the last is smart and skilled as they can move on their own as each has their own flame (pink, red, purple, ruby) but each one has the same strength as all 4 of them when combined will look like a gaster Blaster but red with black flames. They can turn into armor or a vehicle of their chosing or even weapons as Hika has little control over them as they make their own choices as he just talks to them.they can even control other zombie bodies but for some reason they can't control Hika’s body unless he is in serious danger and their care for his wellbeing or just their own because he is still able to be killed plus if their flames go out they die unless he lights a flame for each one.) 《Ability 5// (Frankin-Zombie abilities) >(As a zombie, he is not limited to the amount of muscle power he uses as a human, as humans cannot use 100% of their muscle power. He is able to use 100% and beyond, and as such, is able to damage monsters quite easily. He increases his power by physically saying the numbers (100%, 200%, etc.)However, his human body can't always withstand the strain of his attacks (although this drawback is negated by his healing ability.) incredible speed, moving fast enough to appear as a blur as he rushed to Speedy during his fight with Zombie X. Hika is an extremely intelligent individual, being resourceful in the medical field and is considered brilliant though eccentric and unlicensed as well as various rumors surrounding him about before he died that he was tinkering his own body and performing zombie experiments. He has taken multiple icy-needles from Poem girl on his side of both his body and head and continued to be able to fight despite the injuries.He's also survived being drilled though.his teeth are sharper than a normal zombie or ghoul or even a vampire. He can breath in space, sea, and land since he doesn't really breath air because in fact he doesn't even need to sleep.) ¤Ultimate Ability// (Release the kraken/Dark water knight) >(The Kraken is a legendary sea monster of giant size that resembles a squid as Hikaemena can summon one of his own when he yells at a sonic frequency that only it will be able to hear but this Kraken can also turn into a giant squid crab or squid whale as it can survive land, sea,and air. The kraken can even survive space as it can even shoot a blast big to over power Godzilla. It's ink is poisonous and only it's master will not be affected by it. But the best thing is when the Kraken eats Dread to be absorbed by him like a symbiont as Hika will have 4 more tentacles but on his back with him in sea armor that is black and some parts white with his mouth the only thing covered unless he is in battle because his mouth will be covered and tentacles will place it. He will be faster and stronger as the kraken and him will be one body one soul as kings of the ocean. But it's hard to control sometimes has the body goes through strain with every big attack but it doesn't hurt much since he is a zombie but it does hurt a lot after it's all said and done. He can even create Ink clones and teleport by using the ink as long as he is nearby water too much heat and the armor won't last but when it's raining all he needs to do is shoot is fight because water makes the suit stronger.) Mark of the beast (The 4 claw marks on his face (which turned purple) that were given to him by a female alien and able to use his flames plus a universal flame that can be used as energy blast with a "big" impact.) Marks of Envy (these Red markings at his arms, it can extends his dark energy and concentrates it on his opponent's vital organs (usually the heart). He then clenches his hand into a fist as if he is physically crushing an object, causing his opponent's heart to burst. It can even absorb the energy of his opponents to make his attacks much stronger. The marks can even heal people but can't bring people back from the dead plus can grow things like trees, fruits, and vegetables. The marks would turn Light blue when in rage as he would kill any in his way as he will prove that any monster can kill but he kills in this mood and makes sure that the target is no more.User is able to cause varying levels of pain, including physical, mental and/or emotional, to their targets using supernatural means.) Attack Potency: High 7-A Speed: Subsonic+ (Mach 0.5-0.9) (171.5-308.7 m/s) Lifting Strength: Class K (Class K: 10^5 to 10^6 kg (The mass of the largest animal: blue whale, the heaviest of air-crafts) Striking Strength: Class PJ: (Physical Strikes are Small City level to Large City/Mountain level. Punches comparable to high end nukes) Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: He walked for 5 months without resting and also battling other people and monsters as I'm not just talking about small monsters as I'm talking about Titan level to Cyclops level. Range: 137 m (147 m) Standard Equipment: 《Weapon 1// G.B.B (The God Breaker Beast is a sword that was made from the toughest metal and material known to man or even further. The sword choices the user as Devbon was chosen by his will to survive and fighting spirit. The blade's handle can extend for miles and able to slash down miles plus giants. Sadly Devbon fused with Dread as Dread has more control and the fusion was permanent.) 《Weapon 2// Jack the pumpkin >( the pumpkin in a cage goes by jack and would really get someone annoyed but if they are hit by him they will be sent to the no void of darkness, he can also walk if he is attacked to a body without a head.) 《Weapon 3// poison scissors of madness >( when his head is full of madness he uses all the scissors in his coat as daggers as he has 20 or 25 scissors in his coat as they all have his poison blood on them. (But then the question comes up how can his blood be the cure and poison? Easy. he has to give people the cure as the cure is on the deeper inner coding of his body. While the poison is the outercoding.) 《Weapon 4// Death and Deal >The two Colt 1911s are Dread’s favorite guns as he customized them to be quicker and have better impact. He makes it so that he can use any piece of the gun either as a weapon or combine with other guns. Trust me he has ALOT of guns. <There's a megaphone can shoot out energy blast to kill low level enemies with ease, set enemies on fire with a fire blast, make an enemy dance with a Music blast, x-ray vision with a vision light, hack blast makes any machine become controlled underneath ones command for 1 minute or 30 seconds, freeze blast freezes the appointment, Electric blast shocks the opponent, power blast can turn Machines on, The megaphone's original function is still in play but it can also call others and change your voice with it. It can even shoot canon or non canon people from different universes As the gun has also a tracker function and also has a light function for seeing in the dark, x-ray light, and dimension opener function but it will take time to charge (a day or even a while month or year) . The gun relays on how much hope the person has in ones self. Low hope gives little damag but a lot of hope makes the blast more powerful but too much despair and the blast won't work like it should. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: 》Madness 》Females 》his ADHD 》his pride to keep fighting even if he dies 》fighting 》His Collar (the succubus who put it on him made sure that if he ever was close of dying as the ring around his neck will do a ding as he will go full blown bezerk and kill with no words or reason detected to why he went into the stage of which was once how he was when he was an assassin. 》talking too much 》getting killed by his own weapons 》Woman 》alcohol 》getting high 》his blood lust 》saying bad puns 》his pervert mindset 》his jealousy and rage 》his family 》his friend speedy the bounty zombie huntress Notable Attacks/Techniques: After leaving the states Dread had travel to Thailand to learn the ways of Muay Thai Kickboxing , then travel to China to learn the eagle claw technique, then followed up with Jiujustu/Kenjustu/laido/kendo/Judo/kenjustu/ and Shorinji Kempo in Japan, then finally Taekgyeon and Taekwondo in Korea But was ending up learning Capoeira by a man who felt that Dread wasn't taking the sports seriously as he gave Dread a whole day to learn Capoeira or die. After mixing all of these styles up he calls his own fighting style the "Freestyle JinLowKen". (his main styles are: Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, kickboxing, American boxing and Capoeira) his strongest move is a Muay Thai running knee strike as there are many variations of the move but with this move he is defenseless. He knows moves from video games like Street fighter, Virtua Fighter, and Mortal combat. Feats * (Killing off all the Assassin Zombies after him) * (Killing off a while city of zombies even with/ or without his powers as his skills as a fighter help him survive.) * (He turned into a ghost and took killed someone while singing. Also stopping the story from ending.) * (He killed the high Council ((Spoiler to readers)) * (Killed his Oni Clone which was before he was sent to the universe full of zombies.) Height 6’1 Weight 215 Body Type Slim and muscular Likes •Fighting, singing, playing his guitar, Asian Food, Fighting, Training, Street fighting, night fighting, underground fighting, eating, traveling, drawing, coming up with new ideas, video games, weapons, reading manga, normal books, and fighting magazines, a good fight, any sort of hand to hand combat aka A FIGHT! Dislikes •guys hitting on him, being treated like a dummy, being hurt, having food taken away, losing, people he cares about dying, that he doesn't have wings, he isn't all muscular like the other guys, people who try to use his fears against him Habits Positive: writing poems and stories singing and playing songs on the piano or on the saxophone. traveling and meeting new people helping people motivating others rocking out to give people hope CNegative • Killing for money • flirting with girls during a battle (if it's not serious to him) • taking his opponents lightly • his jealousy • his dirty mind when in the mode Occupation: Bounty Hunter/Zombie hunter Rockstar Drugdealer Traveler Gang Leader Role: Humanity's Undead hope Other: The cure Alignment: Choose One: Chaotic Neutral Voice: African American Eyes: one eye demon eye (Black/red) and other eye is also demon (Red with a black ring) ᴰᵉʳᵉ ᵀʸᵖᵉ: Dandere ᴾᵉᵗ ᴾᵉᵉᵛᵉˢ: his eating habit Sleeping (sometimes during battle) not taking weak looking opponents seriously His Emo moods Depression His impatience Flirting and charming woman ᴸᵉᵃˢᵗ ᶠᵃᵛᵒʳⁱᵗᵉ ᶜᵒˡᵒʳ ✄ turquoise ᶠᵃᵛᵒʳⁱᵗᵉ ᴴᵒˡⁱᵈᵃʸ ✄ Chinese New Years ᴸᵉᵃˢᵗ ᶠᵃᵛᵒʳⁱᵗᵉ ᴴᵒˡⁱᵈᵃʸ ✄ Halloween ᶠᵃᵛᵒʳⁱᵗᵉ ᶠᵒᵒᵈ ✄ tangerine beef with rice ᴸᵉᵃˢᵗ ᶠᵃᵛᵒʳⁱᵗᵉ ᶠᵒᵒᵈ ✄ a sandwich with mayo ᶠᵃᵛᵒʳⁱᵗᵉ ᴰʳⁱⁿᵏ ✄ mango juice ᴸᵉᵃˢᵗ ᶠᵃᵛᵒʳⁱᵗᵉ ᴰʳⁱⁿᵏ ✄ milk ᶠᵃᵛᵒʳⁱᵗᵉ ᴹᵘˢⁱᶜ ᴳᵉⁿʳᵉ ✄ JRock Deft Punk Old school Rap - JRap -KRock ᴸᵉᵃˢᵗ ᶠᵃᵛᵒʳⁱᵗᵉ ᴹᵘˢⁱᶜ ᴳᵉⁿʳᵉ ✄pop Racial country music ᴾʰᵒᵇⁱᵃ⁽ˢ⁾ ✄ never finding love, having no food, never becoming the strongest assassin, seeing his family die, Creepy dolls, being alone, turning evil ᴬᵈᵈⁱᶜᵗⁱᵒⁿˢ ✄ eating, training, fighting, traveling ᴾʰᵒᵇⁱᵃ⁽ˢ⁾ ✄ never finding love, having no food, never becoming the strongest assassin, seeing his family die, Creepy dolls, being alone, turning evil ᴬᵈᵈⁱᶜᵗⁱᵒⁿˢ ✄ eating, training, fighting, traveling Theme song: https://youtu.be/FGBhQbmPwH8 (Normal) https://youtu.be/CURcGijKwqc (Battle) Category:Original Character Category:Tier 7